sonic_starsfandomcom-20200215-history
Archetype: Strength
Have you obtained raw power through training your body past its limits? Been enhanced by metal or magic? In that case, You my friend, are a strength based character! The weights at the gym quiver in fear of your massive muscles! Oh, and your enemies do too. EX: Knuckles, Mighty, Vector, Bark. Strength Specific Feats 'Tougher than Leather' : With great power comes great durability. Strength Characters can, once per thread, ignore all the damage of incoming attacks that turn. 'Unstoppable Force' : A Strength character, given a turn to charge, can smash through the hardest metals and toughest defenses out there. This move can be held for up to three turns to increase the destructive force of the attack. This feat requires 'Rougher than the Rest' to utilize. 'Rougher than the Rest' : You are so ridiculously strong that you can lift and carry pretty much anything with ease. Your strength is something to be feared. 'Major Eruption' : The earth itself is no match for your might! With this feat you can effortlessly tunnel through the ground and during combat you can even spring out of the ground for a surprise uppercut! This move is incredibly hard to dodge but can be blocked with similar attacks or different kinds of shields. Has a one turn cooldown. 'Hard as Nails' : No pain no gain! That's the motto of the strong! With this feat active, any damage a user takes only adds to their rage. Each attack decreases charge time and cooldown time! In an enraged state however, things like 'dodging' or 'blocking' seem like foreign concepts. This feat uses a full turn to activate and deactivate. 'Quake Wave' : Your might can split the very Earth! With this ability, you can make a projectile wave of stone spires just from your sheer brute force. Takes a turn to charge and has a two turn cooldown. 'Megaton Impact' : You can hit so hard that you can cause the air to spontaneously combust doing extra damage to every one of your physical based attacks. The extra strain of this added ability increases all cooldowns by one however. 'No Such Weak Spots' : Damage? What's that? With this feat strength characters can withstand pain better than others meaning that all damage they receive is halved. This reliance on defense however, reduces a character's mobility making it so all dodges come with a charge requirement and a turn worth of cooldown. Open Feats I'd Rather Flex My Muscles : Clearly you didn't skip leg day! With this feat you can lift and carry things twice your size! Climbing : You have the strength and endurance to scale pretty much any peak and climb any height! Tunneling : Ever wonder whats under the sand or dirt? With this feat you can find out by burying a few feet down into any natural surface. Thunderclap : Your very hands can simulate the sounds of the heaven's raging above. This feat, upon charging for a turn, allows the user to clap their hands with such force that it disorients a target directly in front of them stunning them. Durability : Only the toughest of the tough can endure the biggest beatings. With this feat a user, once per thread, can endure an attack that would otherwise incapacitate them leaving them in a critical but conscious state. Monkey's Grip : Your incredible strength mixed with just a pinch of skill allows you to dual wield weapons that would otherwise require both hands. Adrenaline Burst : Nothing gets the blood pumping like a good fight! Once per thread: users with this feat can increase their physical strength to peak levels in a mighty surge. This boost in physical strength gradually decreases over the course of three turns where on the fourth the character can't do anything but rest and recover. Category:Mechanics